A New Era
by BrokenShatteredWings
Summary: A New Era has began. Follow the Weasley/Potter clan on their way through the school year. Love/Friendship/hate, all things they have to live/suffer through. Sorry, Im horrible at summaries. Please Read and Review. Rated T for mild language and suggestions


A New Era

Chapter 1

Now, as being the oldest Potter/Weasley/Lupin at school, James Sirius Potter had responsibility. Yes, he did prank, yes his best friend is Fred Weasley and they prank together, and yes James has the marauder's map and invisibility cloak. He of course shared the cloak with his family, but hardly ever the map. He looked out for his cousins. He protected his female cousins from the idiot boys and kept his male cousins in line, or, in some cases, out of line. Ever since Teddy Lupin, Remus and Tonk's son, left Hogwarts, he had the role as the leader. It was James's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. He had made a list. Good, new pranks; not done. Good family members; working on it. Spending time with Fred; um… well, more? Good times at Hogwarts; Still in progress, seen as we haven't gotten there yet. Final flight at Hogwarts; Have to wait. He finished reading the list and took a mental pen and wrote it down. He would really write on it at the end of the year. "James Sirius Potter!" Fred yelled over to his cousin. James snapped back into the real world. "Oh, um, yeah?" James asked and looked down. Fred rolled his eyes. "I asked, what is going to be are first prank?" Fred said. "I was thinking of going easy at first then really bad, but at the end, pull a prank worthy of the marauders," James said and had a malicious grin. "James, your granddad of course, Sirius, Remus, George, and Fred would be proud," Fred said and faked punched James's shoulder. "I know," James replied. James and Fred had the duty of living up to their names. I mean, _James _and_ Fred_, two of the best prankers. And it just came naturally for James and Fred, the younger. The compartment door flew open. James turned and see Louis, Fleur and Bill Weasley's son in fifth year, and his best mate, Carter. Al, James's younger brother, Rose, Ron and Hermione's kid, and Scorpius Malfoy, Draco and Astoria's kid, all in sixth year and best mates. "Can we sit in here?" Rose asked. Al rolled his eyes at her and sat down. Malfoy sat down by him and Rose sat down by him. Louis took Carter and sat him down by Fred and James. So, Fred and James planned out all there pranks, Rose, Al, Scorpius talked about sixth year stuff, Louis and Carter played wizard chess. They rolled up to Hogwarts. They got all our trunks and made it to all The Weasley/Potter clan. Dominique, Bill and Fleur's daughter, is in seventh year, Roxanne, Fred's twin sister, is in seventh year, Molly and Lucy, Percy and Audrey's daughters, Molly is in fifth year and Lucy is in fourth year, Hugo is Rose's younger brother, in fourth year and Lily is James's younger sister and the same age as Hugo. So, all the Weasleys and Potters took up about a third of the school. You can't forget the other out of Hogwarts. Teddy is Harry's godson and is married to Victoire, Dominique's older sister. Teddy is twenty-two and Victoire is twenty. "So…" Fred said beside James. They made their way to the great big castle. They walked in. "Dude, we are fucking back," Fred laughed to James. "Let's make a pack that this year is gonna be the best," James said and held out his hand. Fred took it and they laughed. This, thought James, is gonna be the best year of Hogwarts.

…

Rose looked at Scorpius. Yeah, he was attractive, smart, and nice, she thought. He was in Gryffindor and he was a Malfoy. He was her best mate and Al too. She loved them. Yeah, like brothers. "Rosie, what would have happened if Al and I were placed in Slytherin?" Scorpius asked her. "I would be sad and lonely," Rose pouted. This made Scorpius and Al laugh. "Have I ever said thanks for letting me be your guys' mates even though our surnames?" Scorp asked them. "Only all the time," Al laughed. "And have I ever said thanks for not being a regular Malfoy? If not, thank you for giving us a chance," Rose smiled. "Well, you're welcome," Scorp smiled back. Yes, they had been best mates since first year. It was always like this, brother, sister, brother. Well, Al and Rose were related so it's like cousin and brother. "I bet that kid is going to be in Ravenclaw," Rose laughed. And, of course, the kid was in Hufflepuff. "What were you saying Rosie-Posie?" Scorp smirked. "Whatever," she muttered. So, they spent their night, eating, talking, and laughing. This year, Rose thought, will be one of the best.

…

"Lils, you there?" Hugo asked Lily. Lily came out of her train of thought. Lily was the baby of the family. She wasn't extremely shy, she would talk to people, but she was kinda shy. "Yes Hugo?" she asked. Hugo was her best mate. They were the same age and did everything together. "Just making sure you were still alive," Hugo said. Lily laughed at her cousin and best mate. "Well, I am," Lily said and smiled. "Good," Hugo said. "Lils, should I try out for quidditch?" Hugo asked her. "Well, I don't know. What position would you go for?" Lily asked. "Well, chaser, duh," Hugo rolled his eyes at her. They were walking back to the Gryffindor Common room with the rest of the family, falling a tad behind. "I would try out for keeper," Lily muttered. "You're good at keeper, you should try out," Hugo told her. Lily looked at the ground. She never thought she was good but everyone says she is. Soon enough, they were in the common room. Lily was the last in and was still looking at the floor. Suddenly she bumped into someone. Her head snapped up. She came face-to-face with Dylan Lambert, one of Louis's friends. He was in fifth year and hung around the family but mostly Louis. And he was extremely attractive, smart, funny, kind, and gave Lily none of that smallest-girl-Potter crap. "Oh, hi, Lils. Sorry, didn't see you," He smiled. They had always been friends, but Lily always wanted it to be more than friends. "Hey Dylan. It's fine," she whispered. "Let's go to the family," Dylan said and they walked back to the rest of them. Dylan looked at her, smiled, and went to Louis. Lily now had butterflies in her stomach. She sat down by Hugo. James, Fred, Brooklyn Zail Fred's girlfriend in seventh year, sat on their couch and Dominique, Roxanne, Roxanne's boyfriend Aaron Swimmer, who's also a seventh year, and Ashely Walker, who's in seventh year sat on another. Scorpius, Rose, and Albus sat down on the floor. Lily, of course, loved her family but sometimes wished she had a smaller family, but then a few minutes later got over it. She loved them no matter what they did or said. Well, unless it was really horrible. But, Lily thought, when do they ever get that dramatic?

…

"So, who's ready for a fun, awesome, perfect, cool year?" James asked the family. "I'm ready," echoed from the Weasley/Potter corner. Dylan, Aaron, Ashley, Daniella, one of Louis's friends, Hayden, one of Roxanne's friend, and Brooklyn were considered a part of the family and were always welcomed, and encouraged, to sit with us. "Any goals for the year?" Fred asked, clearly not content with the answers. "To be with you and tell you how much I love you," Brooklyn said to Fred and they kissed. They had been together since third year. "Love you," Fed said. "Love you too," Brooke replied. "Ugh, get a room," James joked and they laughed a little. "My goal is for the final flight at Hogwarts and enjoy my life and not worry about stuff and enjoy my Hogwarts days," James sighed in happiness. "So girly, Jamesie," Fred sighed. "I'm gonna beat Scorpius in every test," Rose laughed. "And I'm gonna make sure Rosie doesn't fulfill her goal," Scorpius smirked. "I'm gonna prepare to be the eldest Potter and leader," Al smiled, more to himself. As soon as Fred and James left, Albus would be the one left to take charge. "I'm gonna have fun," Lily said. James, being protective as he is, got the wrong idea from this but let it go. "I'm gonna be my fucking awesome self," Louis said and earned a laugh from Dylan. "I'm gonna make sure I at least get one 'O' on one test," Dom said. "I'm gonna be the best Head Girl Hogwarts has ever had," Roxy said. James nearly forgot, Roxy was declared Head Girl. The Head Boy was Aaron, Roxy's boyfriend. They had been together since fifth year. "I'm going to do everything I have been scared to do," Dylan said and looked down at the ground. James felt like questioning him for his weirdness but decided against it. "Me, I'm going to pull the best pranks with my best mate and spend the best time with my best girl," Fred smiled at James then at Brooke. "Now who's being the girl?" James smirked at Fred. "Um, let me think, oh yeah, you," Fred smirked back. "I'm gonna do the unbelievable," Hayden Ferser said. "I'm going to be the best I can be," Ashely said. James smiled at her. James had always had a crush on her since first year. He knew she would never like him back, but what's wrong with a few, or a lot, of daydreams with them snogging. Ashley has light blonde hair, curly, and looked a lot like Dom, but not as fake. Sadly to Dom, James could see behind her fakeness. No one else could, except him. He even went and told her when he realized in fifth year. Dominique told him the whole story. Ashley has bright blue eyes and has the cutest smile. James adored everything she did. "And I'm going to bed," Rose smiled and left up the stairs. "Me too," Dom, Roxy, Daniella, Ashley, Brooke, and Lily said. All the girls except Roxy, who went to the Heads dorm, went up the stairs to the Girls' dormitories. All the boys looked at each other like the girls were planning on something, shrugged, and went on to talk about quidditch. After a while, the talking stopped and the boys, except Fred and James, went to bed. "Mate, are you gonna make it through this year being girl-less or gonna get some freaking nerve?" Fred asked James. James knew what he was talking about. Fred knew about Ashley. James didn't know the answer to his question. He hoped yes, some miracle would happen to make James stop being a wimp around Ashley. Then, there was a small, little, tiny, millimeter part that wasn't sure if it would work out with Ashley and ruin their perfect friendship and wanted it to be no. But the yes part overruled. "Well, we're gonna find out, aren't we?" James said. They left for their dormitory. James was completely honest in his answer. He didn't have a clue what would happen this year.

**A/N, I really like this story. It is going to get really, really dramatic, just a fair warning. If it is confusing, just ask. :) I hope I get some major inspiration, even though I already know half of what's gonna happen ;) I really like James's P.O.V. so he will be in here a lot. Please review, alert, favorite, you know ;) And, I'm American so I don't know all the British slang, so sorry! Reviews make the story get interesting and dramatic soon ;)**

…


End file.
